Christine
by pRiNcEsSnEsSa92
Summary: Christine longs to be with Erik once more, yet, she knows that he is dead. Still, she thinks only of him, and wants no one else. Even though Raoul is more than willing to marry her. She must make choices, and realize what is happening around her, before i
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Christine Daae sat at her vanity with a young girl named Marie doing her hair for tonight's performance. Marie often helped her now, as Christine did not like to be alone. Still, sometimes she wondered if even the lonely terror she felt when she was alone was better than Marie's incessant prattle.

The Opera Populaire would be performing Hannibal again, with Christine replacing LaCarlotta in the lead this time as well. Christine was somewhat worried. This was the first time she was performing since… she refused to think about it.

Still, whether it is acknowledged or not, there were definitely some differences. For the first time, there sat Christine, dark, expressive eyes set in a rosy face, accented by her chestnut curls, and little Marie. Unseen by the Phantom.

Nothing seemed to have changed. Marie still chattered on about life as a young ballet girl and shared much of the Opera Populaire's gossip. Christine sat quietly, her usually kind eyes took on a dreamy cast, and a thought through tonight's performance. But there was an undeniable difference…

"… I didn't believe it either, at first, but it is from the most, um, the most trustworthy of sources. Oh, and did you hear some stable boy claimed to have seen the Opera Ghost? He was dismissed, though, as we can't have people making up stories! How could he have seen the Opera Ghost? It is, as we all know, dead. Oh, have you seen the new dresses? They are divine…"

Marie, wrapped up in her own words, missed the flash of anger that hit Christine's pretty face. Her smile turned to a grimace, her face twisted into a mask of anger, and her eyes took a glint of hatred. Quickly, this look faded to one of sadness and mourning, and a single whispered word escaped her lips.

"What was that, Mademoiselle?"

"Nothing, Marie dear. Do continue."

Marie returned to her tale, but Christine did not hear a word of it. All she heard was an echo of her whisper in her heart.

"Erik…"


	2. Prologue

**_Hey! Um… this isn't mine. It's my friend Ashleigh's. She doesn't have an account, so she just told me to put it on mine. So… all the other one's are mine… except this one. okay, I'm done now. But read this, I read it, and it's sooooo good! Have fun! And neither of us own Phantom._**

**Prologue:**

Over the lake and through the dusky corridors, there sits a figure, hidden in the shadows but for his gleaming white mask. Hunched over an old organ, he sits with his shoulders shaking. Slowly, he looks up, his bloodshot eyes gleaming, staring into a world or remembrance. As he straightens, moving into the candle light the single red rose, the color of blood, that he holds in his hand becomes visible. Under his handsome brow, a single tear gleams. As he crushes the rose, a groan breaks the silence, echoing through the cavern.

"Christine…"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Still Ashleigh's just thought I would tell you… again. This is what we do during social studies. So educational, ya know? anyways, read it! It just keeps getting better! Oh, and read mine to, The Next Daae.**_

**Chapter 2**

Knock

"Would you like me to get that, Miss Daae?"

"No thank you Marie. Pack up and you may go. I'll get the door."

Christine walked over to the door, opening it to find the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny.

"Hello, my dear. May I come in?"

"Yes, of course. Please, sit."

The couple sat down and began to indulge in the lightest of small talk, being wary of little Marie. Young as she was, she had a love of gossip, and even then, her eyes lit up with the prospect of a new story. But as nothing more important than the weather and last night's performance was discussed, Marie got rather bored, and left.

The moment the girl was gone, Raoul turned the subject to what he considered more important matters.

"What is wrong with you? You needn't be afraid anymore! The Phantom, the Ghost, the man who haunted you, he is dead. That monster will torment you no more. So why can we not get married? What are you afraid of now?"

"Please, Raoul, I don't want to discuss this now."

"Stop avoiding this! What are you afraid of? What are you hiding? You try my patience."

The use of the familiar phrase brought on a wave of memory for Christine, bringing tears to her eyes. Christine tried to hide her crying, but also made a slight attempt to explain them.

"Please, Raoul, don't shout. It frightens me."

"I'm sorry, my dear. You've been frightened enough lately, I'll wager. Let us end this petty quarrel. Just… please, Christine. Say you love me, let us leave this place together."

"I... I… I can't. It's just too soon."

With a yell of frustration, Raoul left behind his noble, chivalrous nature, and stomped out of the room like an angered child. Continuing in his immature behavior, Raoul began to listen at the door. He heard Christine crying and muttering something. He cracked open the door and peered through, gazing on her sobbing form. He watched her for hours, enthralled by her beauty, transfixed by his love. He watched her cry, then dry her tears. He watched her as she finished her toilet.

Nothing Christine did went unnoticed, Raoul still sat there, frozen in his passion, as she sat there gazing at her mirror. At first, Raoul thought she was examining her appearance, checking for flaws in her hair or dress. Then he remembered. It was the mirror, the Phantom's mirror. Everything began to add up.

"Her tears, her refusal to discuss him, her inability to express her love. It all connects. She only thinks of him. She does not love me. She loves that hideous creature!"

In his frustration, he banged his hand against her door. Then, realizing his mistake, he turned and fled. He could hear Christine calling out.

"Hello? Who was that? Is anyone there?"

He continued to run until he finally arrived at the chapel, where he knew he wouldn't be overheard.

"Oh, that treacherous whore! How could she love that monster, preferring him to me? Well, then, if I cannot have her love, then neither can any other. Oh no, Miss Daae, you cannot escape from me. And you won't even know."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Um… I'm typing Ashleigh's story again. Also, neither of us own the Phantom characters, just read, because this is my favorite chapter! **_

**Chapter 3**

Again, in the shadows of the Opera Populaire, a familiar figure is seen. Truly, he would be unrecognizable, if not practically invisible, but for his white mask. And so this dark figure makes his way through the Opera Populaire's darkest corridors, towards that room he knows so well…

Christine stood in the center of her room, singing. Two days had passed since her encounter with the Vicomte, so by now all traces of her tears were gone. Here lovely voice hit every note perfectly.

"… Remember me, once in a while…"

As Christine sang, in crept a certain masked figure, so quietly he was unheard by the girl. He simply stood there, admiring her, until Christine paused for a moment, as if lost in thought.

"Don't stop singing. Your Angel of Music would like to hear your voice. Sing for me!"

Startled, Christine turned to find him there. Girlishly impulsive, she then ran to embrace him.

"Erik. But… I was so… I thought you were…"

"Dead? My love for you kept me alive!"

"Erik, your voice is so hoarse… the… recent event have taken their toll on you."

"Tell me you love me."

"I… I love you. I never realized how much until I thought you were dead. And now… I'm just so happy!"

She turned her face up towards his. He bent down and gently kissed her. Passion overtook them…

(We'll leave them to their privacy)

All things ended, the two lovers cuddled on the small couch. They sat silently, thinking over what had just happened with small secretive smiles on their faces. Finally, her cheek and his mask were separated.

"It is time for me to go. No, don't protest. You know I must."

"Goodbye. Come back soon… don't leave me alone for that long again."

"I'll try, but it is hard to get away… from your room, I mean. Someone could see me, and start all of this up again."

"Yes… I suppose you are right."

"Of course I'm right. Now, I take my leave."

Long after her masked lover left, Christine sat, gazing into what seemed like empty space, but was truly a realm of beautiful memory. So Christine sat, hour after hour, until she realized her hunger. She stood up to go fix her toilette, then suddenly she stopped. Christine gave a high pitched scream that echoed through the opera house. Her face was fixed in an expression of horror, her complexion white.

As one would imagine, all who heard the scream ran to their star's aid.

"Miss Daae? Miss Daae? Are you all right?"

"No one is answering! What could have happened?"

"Well, go on in and find out, you fool!"

Upon entering, Christine's group of would-be rescuers just had the chance to see her standing there, shocked, before she crumpled to the floor.


End file.
